


Stuck at school...

by Brybrypalmer



Category: Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, PVRIS (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brybrypalmer/pseuds/Brybrypalmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'gay group' gets stuck in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'm in art with Gerard. Last lesson before Christmas. We are holding hands under the table and it feels nice. Cause we can't hold then over the table cause the teacher will probably sneer at it.

I whisper "I love you to Gerard". He smiles and says "I will never stop Frank."

"Excuse me boys do you want to share that with the class....didn't think so now be quite this information will be at a very high value for your future." I some how don't think that English will help me. I just roll my eyes.

*beep boop beep boop*  
"Student I have some news to share." we all look at the speaker. "unfortunately because it is December there has been a snowstorm, therefore there is 2 feet of snow outside and unfortunately we are going to be stuck at school for as long as it takes to clear up, The good news is that the canteen will be open so you can go with your friends and get some food."

*beep boop beep boop*

Me and Gerard get up and walk to meet the others at our meeting place. The row at which most of our lockers are.  
And by the other I mean our group out little gay community. I'll explain.

We have the youngest of the group. The year sevens. That haven't even been at this shithole for a year. which is Vic and Kellin they are dating each other and they both have great screamo voices and then there is Hayley and Lynn who are dating they both have really cool hair.

We then have the the second youngest that have only been here a year and a bit. which is Dallon, Spencer, Ryan and Brendon. The have like some love triangle but Brendon's dating Ryan and I think the rest if the love Brendon. Dallon is dating Patrick who is in the year above though.

Then the year nines. There is Ray and Mikey who are dating, but I'm pretty sure Mikey like Pete and Pete likes Mikey. Then there is joe and andy the couple that have fights nearly everyday we always make bets on what their fight is about.And I have already explained Patrick.

Then there is the year tens. which is Lindsey and Kitty our other lesbian couple. and Bob and Bert. everyone likes Bob but no one likes Bert. lets just say that Bert is a dick.

Then the last year which is just me a and Gerard they all look up to us like that we are like the superior couple it something it I kinda cool. Also we are legal so we can do what ever we want.

*-*-*

I'm walking with frank to meet the rest and I see ray hugging Mikey then walking away, leaving Mikey looking a bit shell shocked. "What just happened Mikey?"

"Ray dumped me" at that point he burst in to tears all I thought was to do was to hug him, because I don't really know how to comfort people. Pete walks over and hugs him instead.

Cause we all know he would prefer him. Maybe that's what happened with Ray.

Mikey and Pete walk away. leaving the rest of us. Vic and Kellin walk over or as well call them young love or Kellic. "what happened to Mikey? " Vic asked with a confused face and we watch Kellin checking him out.

"Ray broke up with him, none of us know why, but we get to stay at school till the fucking snow melts which I like trying to melt ice in a freezer."

"Gerard can we go get some food?" I look up at him and he is pouting. "yeah sure, I'm kinda hungry anyway."

*-*-*

I can't believe he broke up with me it was out of the blue. but at least that means I get to hug Pete for a while.

"Oh look a new gay couple for us to ruin their lives." great max and his posse. they grab me and Pete but the collar and shove us in a locker.

"Sorry" I turn the flashlight on on my phone.

"Do be this is quite nice I suppose, sorry that was a but creepy-"

"Pete shut up before you ruin it." I love Pete I always have.

"so what do we do now?"I drop my phone and before I knew I was kissing Pete I don't know what came over me but it just happened, but we didn't stop.Pete didn't stop he kissed back, with passion. As if he made me complete.

I don't want to stop I never do. But I just broke up with Ray if he saw us he would cry. Not many people know the sensitive Ray that I have seen and his house. He can cry. A lot. I would hate to see him like that again.

He licks my bottom lip as if he is asking for an entrance. I let him in. I wonder who's locker this is. I hope it belongs to no one. If it does it is pretty empty.

*

We must have been making out for at least 10 minutes. until I heard the lockers lock being turned. I pulled away.

The locker door was flung open but Kellin with Vic next to him. "What are you guys doing in my locker?"

"We got shoved in, but thanks for letting us out anyway kid." Pete ruffles his hair and pull me out of the locker.

"Thanks" I say with a little smile on my face. I was kinda annoyed I wanted to kiss Pete for longer but, we can probably do it later. Vic reaches in "Isn't this your phone mikey?"

"Oh yeah thanks I must have dropped it or something."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sup dudes and dudets. I started a new fic( btw I am a terrible writer so sorry in advance) but I thought of this while on the bus and then just started writing it. also I live in England so things might be a bit different like some spelling and the year in school. but anyway I have finished school for 6 weeks so i will try an update this fic, my other one and I think i might start a new one cause I have free time.

~later pepes

~bry


	2. Everything wrong with the world

"Joe no way in the world is Metallica better than Iron Maiden, Metallica's music always sounds the same it sucks."

"Hell no, if you were to ask people who the preferred the would all chose Metallica!" Great Joe and Andy are in an argument. This might get my mind off Brendon. I have Patrick. Why do I keep doing this.

"What is the old gay married couple arguing about now?"

"Joe thinks that Metallica are better than Iron Maiden, but that is defiantly not true." great another band argument. they fight about everything; colours, bands, who's locker is the neatest, who is the better boyfriends, who's parents are nicer, everything you could think of.

"I think slipknot is the best so do even start, I'm gonna leave while I still can"

*-*-*  
"He sweet ass" Vic and I turn to look at no other than Alex and his four lettered squad he call his friends. He seams to have a major crush on Vic but he is mine. "Fuck off Alex" I grab Vic's hand for sort of protection.

"Why should I Smellin. There's nothing you can do to stop me wanting to get into his pants, or are you going to put a padlock on his dick to prove it's yours." He high fives jack.

"like I would let you touch my dick anyway, I don't know where your hands have been, probably up some sluts asshole knowing you." I turn to smile at Vic cause that was a pretty awesome comeback.

"You want me to touch your dick cause your not getting enough, poor little Kellin here is unexperienced and doesn't know how to pleasure you good enough and often enough, you'd rather be with me, cause experienced and hot and Kellin just isn't."

"I'd rather throw up for 3 hours straight than see you two together"

 

"I never would though" I turn to look at Vic "I know you wouldn't, cause I love you" I kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too" I pull him I to a hug.

"Oh look Romeo and Juliet, why don't you just kill yourselves already, let's go, I'll get you later." Alex left with his 'crew' after he winked at Vic and I was just hugging Vic in an empty corridor.

*-*-*

I look into Ryan's eyes. "Don't you think the world is ugly, sometimes." the world is a horrible place filled with, disagreements, war, hunger,unfairness, violence and as much as we try to fix it, it just keeps getting worst, "I don't think the world is ugly when your in it." He kisses my nose and I blush. I hate when i do that can't I have control over my cheeks, god dammit.

"No I mean like all the things that are wrong and as much as we as a society are trying to help it will never do anything but make it worst, because everyone will always have a different opinion. on how the world should work, and what things are right and wrong" society I hate that word, it give people labels for things. It trys to make everything make sense when nothing every can. It forms opinions about people but labeling them and their feelings. And it can't live in the unknown.

"Brendon you don't need to worry about the rest of the world the will sort them selves out sooner or later, you and i just need to worry about ourselves and people close to us." And this is the reason I love Ryan.

Lindsey and Kitty walk into the class room my and Ryan were sitting in. They were giggling until they notice Ryan and I, sitting there hand in hand. "Oh hi should we leave." I look at Ryan "I think we should leave cause what you want to do is probably illegal, so enjoy it, lock the door and try not to get arrested. laters."

I walk out of the room with Ryan with his hand in mine and our shoulders touching, we stop just outside the classroom in between some lockers. "I don't think I could ever stop loving you Ryan you know that right." kiss him on the lips gently. he pulls away. "Till death do us part." he pushes me up against the lockers and he make an entrance into my mouth with his tongue.

*-*-*

"Might as well have a band practice while we are stuck in this shit hole" I wonder if Mikey loves me back I mean we did kiss inside a locker. At least it wasn't Ray's locker he would kick the shit you of me. "Pete do you know where Joe and Andy are?" I wonder if Vic or Kellin saw us. Hopefully not. "Pete, Pete " Did patrick say something? "PETEEEEEEE STOP THINKING ABOUT A CERTAIN WAY BROTHER."

"Oh sorry what did you say?" I smile even thought he looks as if he is going to punch me. "Do you know where Joe and Andy are." He sighs.

"I don't know, I think I hear arguing so they might be coming, what did you need them for again?" Now I think he might punch me. "You never listen do you? I thought we should have a band practice while we are stuck in the hell hole."

"That sounds like a good idea actually." I wonder if Mikey wants to watch me play bass? "Oh my god Pete just ask Mikey out so you will listen to me, Jesus Christ. He won't say no everyone know you like him." Andy and Joe walk in arguing> "stop arguing we are having a band practice in the music room don't let love struck over there get left behind cause he can't stop thinking about Miikey."

*-*-*

~A/N Hey guys sorry this has taken so long I tend to read more fan fics than write them sorry. But i have managed to read 3 fic in 3 weeks which is good, leave a comment and vote if you like ;)

~laters Bry


	3. The chapter with the slight amount of romance

"Hey Mikey wanna watch me play bas- ahhh" patrick pulls my arm, "Mikey come with us." Patrick pulls me and Mikey into a closet. "I'm not letting you out till you ask him out!" And we hear a lock of the closet and Patrick's foot steps getting quieter. "So Mikey"

*-*-*  
I grab Franks's butt "guess who?" I squish it a few times "I don't know a weird pervert that wants to grab my butt for more that 10 seconds most commonly know as Gerard Way and personally know as the love of my life" he turn rounds and kisses my on a check and grabs my arm. "Where are we going?"  
"Do you know where the nearest empty classroom is?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I grab his arm and start running. "Yes I do"

We reach the classroom I slam open the door I tell to check the whole class room is clear and I lock the door. I slowly lay frank down onto a table and I start kissing his neck and undoing his tie and his shirt, I start working my way down his torso. I then start to undo his trousers.

As the well know bulge starts to rise a see the smirk on his face. At that point it put a part of him in my mouth and start to move slowly but surely. As I start to speed up he cums in my mouth and I hear a soft moan. I swallow he sits up suddenly and turn to look at the door handle that starts moving. "Shit".

*-*-*  
Sorry this is a really short chapter and a sort of cliffhanger I just haven't updated in ages and I am really sorry but I broke my phone and I couldn't update for about a month and I just have been really stressed and this was all the time I had so I am sorry it short but I hopefully will be updating more frequently.

~ laters Bry


	4. Love

A/N so I got an suggestion to put the names at the start of the chapters so decided that it would help a lot to understand who it is aimed around. 

*-*-*

Lindsey.   
I try to push open the door but it seems to be locked, "I can't open it Kitty, but I don't know why, like it is not usual for classroom doors to be locked", I look around the outside the door to see if anything could be there. 

"Hey I have a hair pin" I watch and Kitty takes the pin out of her hair and hands it to me. I in bend it and put it in the lock. I fiddle with it for a while and it finally opens. 

"Oh my god" As we walk in we see frank frantically get his shirt on and Gerard helping him. "And what were you too doing?" I say laughing. "Yeah but what were you too about to do?" I turn to Kitty and we both start laughing. 

"What's so funny" Frank asked look frantically between Kitty, Gerard and I "we were getting our bags" we walk over and get our stuff then leave. 

"We have a place to do that" ,we wouldn't do that in a 'public' place like that'. I grab her hand and we walk away from the classroom.

*-*-*  
Vic. 

"Kellin, what do you think actually happened with Mikey and Pete in your locker?" I looked over at Kellin, we stopped walking and he grabbed my other hand. 

"I think they might have been making out, which is cute but Mikey just broke up with Ray so we can't let him know, alright!" I look down "okay" 

"But you know I love you right, do think we will able break up?" I looked back up and into Kellin's eyes. "No of course not I love you too very much, and I could never hurt you like that!" I kissed him and then we carried on walking. 

"Hey wanna listen to music?" 

*-*-*  
Pete. 

"Wait what? Pete please explain what is going on, I'm really confused!" I look and Mikey and then down at the floor. "Um well I kinda have a crush on you, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out? Like as a couple, like on a date... Maybe?" 

I look up at Mikey that face is unread able. "Look Pete I just it dumped, but I really want to date you cause I kinda also have a crush, I just... Fuck, I don't know." 

"Look we don't have to properly date I'll just be there like, like a pillow... Wait no like, like a... Um, like a friend, but maybe something more than a friend, just someone to look after you." I look at Mikey who just looks more confused. "Right okay, sure a friend that is slightly more than a friend, that is kinda like my boyfriend. " 

"Yeah" I smile at Mikey. "Patrick can you let us out yet...Patrick can you hear me. Fuck sake. I'll call him." I pull out my phone "Shit, I have no service, how about you?" I look over at Mikey pulling out his phone. "None, fuck sake"

*-*-*  
Lynn. 

I see a flash of orange and know it is Hayley. She rugby tackles me to the ground. " where have you been?" I look up into her eyes. "I was doing art I got bored so I did a shitton of my course work" She gets up and pulls me up with her, "I was looking for you! I guess I never thought you would be in the art rooms." 

We walk along the corridors up and down talking for what feels like hours about how much we love each other. "I definitely love you more." 

"Hell on I love you more than the brightness of my hair!" I hug her "I love you, never forget that right!" We hug in the middle of the corridor too we feel the urge to stop. 

*-*-*   
I think I might end it soon, I know it is not very long but I'm not really sure what else can happen. Anyway. 

~ laters bry.


	5. End of all things

Frank   
As it came nearer to the end of the day we all gathered together, all with our respected partner. As we started the day we were bored people, but by the end we have all learned something new even if it might have been of the secret room, or the secret love affair we all had a reasonable amount of fun, and as everyone leaves we all feel slightly different about some one.

*-*-*  
A/N sorry I got bored of writing and haven't been on Ao3 recently. Bye  
~laters Bry


End file.
